


Softboi Hours

by gaycousin_tm



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Body Worship, Bottom Lee Jooheon, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Honey being cute and extra, Joohoney’s duality bruh..., M/M, Mentioned Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Other, Smutty uwu, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 21:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaycousin_tm/pseuds/gaycousin_tm
Summary: After last night's thunderstorm you decide to get up early and surprise your #1 bbyboi with cupcakes for breakfast.





	Softboi Hours

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic yall. Took me forever to post it here cuz I got the anxiety™. Not that it isn't obvious af but I was inspired by that goddamn sprinkle scene in Red Carpet and wrote this for Honey's birthday last year. Hope you enjoy~

The warm smell of chocolate wafts through the kitchen as you open the oven for the 3rd time in 5 minutes to check your cupcakes– still not done. You shiver, the sensation quietly tingles down the nape of your neck as you gently close the oven door and turn toward the counter. A brisk chill lingered in the late morning air from last night’s thunderstorm and your body mourns the warmth of the kitchen as you shuffle over the cool linoleum to the table situated at its periphery. Picking up your phone you scan the recipe for the bake time with resigned chagrin knowing how entirely useless that information was. The cupcakes had possibly been baking for 20 minutes but of course you had neglected to note what time you had put them in the oven. Huffing out an exasperated sigh you slump in your chair wincing at the unyielding coolness of the wood against your back. You turn around at the soft pad of bare feet on red carpet as a sleepy figure comes into view.

Jooheon drowsily wipes at his eyes almost losing hold of the plush blanket he has draped over his head and body. The fuzzy fabric softly trails across the floor as he silently passes you to sink in the chair across from you. “How’d you sleep Honey?”

“Bad” he replies.

“Why bad?”

To this Jooheon grumbles, gesturing wordlessly to the ceiling.

“The thunder? You know you can wake me up if you’re anxious right?”

“I know, it’s just–”

“Please wake me up next time? I rather be awake with you at the buttcrack of dawn than asleep when you need me”

Looking down at his hands Jooheon rustles under the blanket rubbing his feet into the carpet “It’s cold”

“I know” you reply, allowing him to change the subject. “I turned the heat up but y’know… I was thinking of making eggs and pancakes, maybe some bacon”

At this he quirked an eyebrow “It doesn’t smell like it. It smells like–

…

Wait, are you making–?”

With a playful tilt of your head you grin at his bemused expression.

“Yes Honey, the breakfast of champions”

At this he straightens up “Can I..?”

“Decorate them? Of course, I got a bunch of cool pastry stuff at the store yesterday and–”

His face brightens, he’s still tired as anything but he’s glowing and you’re reminded of when you first met. Things were somehow both harder and easier then. You were both in school and he was working as a barista in the campus coffee shop you frequented in between classes. You had never been much for coffee but the atmosphere was more lowkey than the library and you never got bothered by the annoying frat dudes and girls that practically lived in the student center. He was always talking up the promotional drinks the shop offered and a few he had designed himself, one of which was actually pretty good, for coffee. He’d always grin from ear to ear when you finally relented and let him make you a drink. You’d joke about investing in real estate in one of his dimples, definitely lefty…

“What?” Jooheon stares back at you a little worried.

“Uh.. I don’t– sorry– spaced out for a sec.. But yeah, I got stuff so you can decorate the cupcakes…”

Jooheon’s wavering smile deepens and he pulls the blanket from his head to his shoulders to reveal a glorious mop of bedhead.

“Speaking of cupcakes, they’re probably burned to hell now” you rush to the oven to check for the umpteenth time. Hot air rushes up into your face causing you to pull back and gasp but as your vision clears you can see the glistening rounded tops of the cupcakes you’ve spent the past hour preparing. They smell fine. Despite the darkness of the chocolate they look fine.

“Ah, they’re good, we’re good Joohoney” He looks up excitedly. You meet his gaze, “I mean they need to cool but we’re fucking good” to this Jooheon pouts. “Dude, you can wait 20 minutes.”

Jooheon scrunches his face and shuffles his feet into the carpet more vigorously. As you search for an oven mit you hear a sharp yelp from Jooheon when he’s shocked by the static electricity he’s been building by rubbing his feet into the carpet. You look over with a furtive glance only to realize what happened and start giggling.

“IT’S NOT FUNNY!” Jooheon half pouts half laughs.

“AAAAAAAAAAA Honey, you’re sucha mess!!”

Leaving behind his blankie he stands up to meet you at the counter and nuzzles his chin on your shoulder. “But you love it though” he croons almost begging for reassurance.

“Do I?” you tilt your head away from him teasingly as he moves to kiss your cheek. Your eyes meet and for a split second you see something in his eyes not quite provocative but definitely mischievous mixed with something else. He snakes his hands around your waist and pulls himself closer to your back snuggling deeper into your shoulder and making you painfully aware of the points at which your bodies connected. He rests his hands lower on your hips and presses himself a bit more forcefully into the curve of your butt. An emission warm air against the shell of your ear causes you to shudder as he almost inaudibly growls “I’m hungry”.

And before it even registers what’s going on the atmosphere has entirely changed and Jooheon is eagerly looking over your shoulder at the cupcakes cooling on the counter. Pretending to be unfazed by the moment that just passed you bump him backward with the swivel on your hip. You rummage through an overhead cabinet bringing out the supplies you bought the other day.

“Check this shit out son” you pull out a pastry piping bag, frosting, an assortment of edible pearls, edible flowers, fondant, star shaped sprinkles, and food coloring dye Jooheon grabs impatiently at the decorations you place on the counter. He’s most excited about the flowers questioning where you got them and if they were actually real. He insists on opening them so that he can try one “cuz what if they taste like parsley or some shit?”

You dump the plastic baggy of flowers into you hand being extra careful not to bruise or damage them. Instead of taking the flower you extend to him between your index finger and thumb he opens his mouth allowing his lips to close around your fingers. He looks at you innocently as his teeth gently clamp down and the warmth of his tongue ventures to press against your fingertips.

“Seriously?” you question in disbelief.

“What?” he returns lapping a suggestive stripe between your fingers before you move your hand releasing the flower.

You wipe your fingers dry on his chest. Chuckling, he chews tentatively meeting your expectant gaze.

“So…?”

“Honeysuckle” he blurts “that’s what it tastes like, like exactly”.

“Oh shit, really? Lemme try” you move to pick a flower and Jooheon grabs your wrist to take one himself.

“Say aaah” bringing the purple blossom to your lips his sleepy dimpled grin broadens as you obediently open your mouth. Two could play at this game. You open your mouth wider so not just the tips but nearly his whole finger and thumb are in your mouth. He visibly stiffens and breaks eye contact as he feels the hardness of your tongue ring against the pad of his thumb. You suck down on his fingers with a resounding pop and relish in the blush that creeps from his ears and down his neck.

You flash him your sweetest smile replacing the flowers in the baggy and quickly turning around to check the cupcakes. “Still a little warm but they’re probably good to go”

As you pile half the cupcakes on a plate Jooheon slides past you gently placing a hand on your side as he reaches to gather the decorations. It’s quiet gestures like this, things he is entirely oblivious to that endear Jooheon to you the most. Of course he can have his moments, he’s an insufferable tease and an unabashed baby but it’s when he’s not trying at all when he’s the most attractive.

You watch as this whole ass baby boy sits at the table arranging his tools with adorable deliberation. His brows are slightly furrowed and you glance down noting the perpetual bruise that’s developed on the knuckle of his right index finger from training with Wonho. He’s taken up boxing in recent months and seems to really enjoy it not to mention it’s done wonders for his confidence. Sighing to yourself _he really is something else, what did even I do to deserve…_ Jooheon looks up quizzically when he notices you’ve been staring at him from across the kitchen. “Can I help you?” he lilts cutely fluttering his lashes chin nestled on crossed arms.

You unsuccessfully stifle a goofy smile as you set down the plate of pastries taking the seat across from him. Holding out an invisible microphone you begin “So culinary genius Lee Jooheon, competition today is stiff, what’s your game plan for wowing the judges and taking home the gold?”

To this he grins “Trade secret babe, you’ll have to wait to find out”.

“You have no idea what you’re going to do, do you?”

“None whatsoever” he replies flatly looking you dead in the eye until you both start cracking up.

His drowsiness has all but disappeared as he starts shadow boxing an invisible opponent “Shht Shht Shht LET’S GET IT!!”

“Alright, while you’re doing that, I’m going to make some tea cuz I’m cold and clearly not as awake as you are even though I’ve been up since 9”

You stand up to reenter the kitchen.

“Want my pants?”

You turn around, incredulous “Nah, you can keep your damn pants on”

“C’mon, they’re my comfiest pair of comfy pants and they’re warm cuz I’ve been wearing them and–”

With a knowing look and unbearably smug tone he teases “Not to mention, you’ve been staring at me with big ol nasty heart eyes the entire time I’ve been up, might as well put on a show”.

Calmly placing your mug on the counter and sucking your teeth in a half grimace half pout you steady your gaze at a now jubilant Jooheon.

He beams at you as you stare at him blankly drawing out a painfully deliberate blink.

Already reaching to take them off he starts “So do you wan–”

“Yes, but only because I’m cold”

“Sure, Jan” he replies dramatically pulling the drawstring and thumbing the waistband. With a languid sashay of his hips he turns his back to you rolling his hips from side to side as he pulls the pants down. Turning his head to see your reaction he pouts out his lips and raises an eyebrow “You like?”.

“I swear to god Jooheon. You’re wearing Sponge Bob underwear trying to seduce me.”  
“Take it all in baby, it’s part of my allure” he coos hands behind his head undulating in way that is entirely getting to you. His pants fall to the floor revealing creamy skin drawn taut over muscular thighs. Sponge Bob boxers or no Jooheon has a perfect ass and as he bends over to pick up the pants you, not so unwittingly, get an eyeful. Theatrically taking a knee he holds the pants over his head offering them to you “My liege”

“Your new name is deluxe, cuz you are fucking extra” you laugh feeding your legs into the oversized pants.

While you spoon tea leaves into your infuser Jooheon rushes to the fridge to hurriedly retrieve something and does a literal goddamn barrel roll across the kitchen floor. You turn to glance in his direction but he yells “No peeking!!” so you proceed to mind your own damn business.

He contently giggles and hums from his work station across the kitchen. Quietly sipping your tea your interest is piqued by an odd sound. It’s something like fizzing or foaming but not quite that, _what on earth is he doing?_ The sound only becomes more confusing as Jooheon continues making it for a few more seconds ending it with a resolute “There we go”. Determined to let him finish before you look you bear down on the counter to keep yourself from turning around. “Aaaand the final touches” to this your curiosity gets the better of you and you cautiously turn around to witness his handiwork.

As soon as you lay eyes on the table you know exactly what produced the fizzy sound. Had you not put them there only minutes ago you wouldn’t have known there were cupcakes on the plate because he’s covered all 6 of them in the Reddi Whip he retrieved during his recon mission to the refrigerator. Affixed to the mountain of whipped cream are orange, yellow, and red pieces of fondant in the shape of hearts and animals along with some precariously placed flowers. He glances up when you catch his eye and with a cheeky grin he lazily sprinkles a pinch of multicolored pearls over the top of his monstrosity.

“Jooheon, how are you going to eat that??” genuinely impressed at how big of a mess he’s made in such a short time.

He sticks his finger in the middle of the whipped cream mountain bringing a healthy dollop of cream to his lips he challenges “Wouldn’t you like to know..”

With the same shiteating grin he tilts his head back and scoots back in his chair patting his thigh for you to sit. Giving him a skeptical once over you question “You want me to sit?”

“Tis a throne befitting a monarch” he does a dramatic voila gesture over his lap “come to daddy”.

Maybe it was the lowkey strip tease from earlier or the way he’s been pushing your buttons all morning, hell, it could’ve been the Sponge Bob underwear. Something in you wants to see how this plays out so you move to sit in his lap despite yourself. Truth is, you would’ve sat on his face if he asked you to.

You sit on his thigh and wrapping an arm around your waist he peers up at you with the sweetest most innocent look that gives you a twinge of guilt for wanting to smother that pretty smile with your ass.

And almost as though he can read your mind he asks “What cha thinkin about?”

You collect a bit of whipped cream on your finger “You” poking it in his left dimple “Do not want to know”.

“Was it something gross?”

“Gross like what?”

“You know” he prods giving you a playful bounce on his leg “You kinda get this look, kinda spaced out but not. You look at me like I’m a 4 course meal and you haven’t eaten in a week. It’s not very subtle” he says matter of factly.

Mortified, you weakly slap his chest and start to get up when he wraps his other arm around you, holding you down.

“I swear to god Jooheon if you don’t let me go..”

“C’mon, you can tell daddy”

“And that’s another thing, since when are you daddy?”

Jooheon visibly deflates “What, you don’t like it?”  
“No, it’s not that, it’s just..” you cringe as you struggle to explain “Christ Jooheon don’t make me say it”.

He pouts up at you with puppy dog eyes. “What did I do wrong?”

You curl up in his lap hot embarrassment radiating from your ears to your cheeks. Hiding your face in his shoulder you sigh “Cuz you’re my baby boy Joohoney”.

He pulls away from you and wiping away the bit of whipped cream that smeared on your cheek from his and coolly suggests “In that case maybe we should switch places”.

“Yeah no, that’s okay”  
“Pweeeease” he whines.

You roll your eyes but stand up to allow him to get out of the chair. When you sit down instead of sitting on your thigh half facing you he slots himself over both of your legs so you’re face to face. He smiles contentedly as he slings his forearms over your shoulders cocking his head to the side “Better?”

Snorting out a breathy laugh you smile back “Yeah”.

Jooheon is all bark and no bite and as he settles into your lap you can almost physically feel his demeanor change becoming more pliant.

You hug your face into his chest and muse “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, you know that right?”

You feel him nod from above you and you squeeze harder.

He starts to squirm in your arms so you loosen your hold allowing your hands to fall to his lower back. To this he whines plaintively.  
“You wanna get up?” Jooheon responds with another whine so you lean back to meet his sulky gaze.

“Use your words Honey”. He points to his mouth.

“Ah, you want me to feed you?” You reach for a cupcake and stop short when he shakes his head and points to his mouth again.

“I want a… kiss” he murmurs.

You’re absolutely smitten “Of course Babylove” running your fingers through the hair at the base of his skull you gently coax him forward until your lips meet in a chaste kiss. As you pull away he leans forward eyes squeezed shut pressing his lips hungrily against yours. He’s literally melting into you so you tighten your grip on his hair causing him to moan softly. His hands move from your shoulders to your chest, needy fingers gripping at your shirt. You smile smugly against his lips pulling away to lift your shirt over your head. “Now who’s the one that’s hungry”

Jooheon sulks indignantly “I already said I was”

“Heh, you sure did” you admit with a lighthearted chuckle easing his shirt up as he raises his arms.

You stop to admire the expanse of exposed skin before you. Despite the newly developed lean muscle that defines the contours of his shoulders and chest everything about him is just, soft. The way the late morning sun paints his warm ivory skin in shades of gold and auburn– soft. The way he impatiently bites his bottom lip tracing the surface with the tip of his tongue– soft. How his thighs gently tremble as he braces himself on you knees to scoot his crotch closer to yours–u-muthafuckin-wu.

You meet his expectant gaze with a gentle tilt of your head as you bring your hands up to his chest to thumb his nipples. Feeling his breath hitch you guide him forward to pepper heated kisses against his collarbone and neck. As your teeth leave pretty coral colored blossoms in their wake Jooheon cranes his neck releasing a deliciously desperate whimper. He looks like he’s made of candy and good dreams and his moans are your favorite song, you want– no, you need more. With one hand still working his chest you steady him with the other painstakingly grinding your hips up into his. He groans at the new sensation eyebrows knit together in pained ecstasy. “Look at me Honey” you kiss his chin to punctuate your command to which he opens his eyes and bows his head down to receive the prize for his submission. The obvious tent in his Sponge Bob boxers has become nearly impossible to ignore but you choose to delay gratification as payment for teasing you all morning.

Speeding up the pace of your slow grind he ruts his hips into yours like his life depends on it plump lips crashing down against yours. His tongue licks tentatively at your lips begging you to open your mouth to which you happily oblige with a seductive hum. Kissing honey ladened sweetness into your mouth Jooheon begins to shake with full body tremors causing arousal to coil in the pit of your stomach sending shock waves down your groin and thighs. Again he whines to which you respond cheekily “Can I help you?” He wriggles when you teasingly tweak his nipple. You know exactly what he wants but you want him to say it. “What do you need Honey Baby?”

“Touch me” he moans helplessly.

“Where Baby?”

In a gesture borne less of boldness than pure desperation he pulls his precum soaked hardon through the hole in his boxers.

“Oooh?” you exclaim in mock surprise as Jooheon falls apart in you lap.

Gathering a handful of whipped cream you fist the base of his shaft with one hand squeezing his ass with the other. His broken moans fill the room as you pump his dick with wanton abandon sucking and biting on any bit of skin you can get your mouth on. His breathing has become positively ragged bucking his hips up into your hand struggling not to cum but yearning for it all the same.

“Be a good boy and cum for me” you coo reassuringly, going to great lengths to conceal the fact that you’re losing your goddamn mind with every obscene moan and hitch of his hips. Giving his ass a sharp slap he shudders and thrusts into your hand one final time before spurting cum onto your bare stomach. His damp fringe hangs over his eyes and he gasps for air as you patiently guide him through his orgasm. He half shudders half laughs when you smooth his hair back kissing the corner of his mouth.

Looking down at the mess of whipped cream and cum in your laps you sigh “Wow we’re gross” Jooheon nods in agreement, he hadn’t quite yet regained his command of language. “Why don’t we get cleaned up and go out for some dumplings?” At this he beams down at you eyes still a bit hazy and blissed out. _God he’s fucking adorable._ You both stand up stretching your sore limbs and get ready to bathe and head out on the day’s adventure.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently working on a prequel so be ready for that...  
> [tumblr link](http://obi-wan-fujoshi.tumblr.com/post/183889455341/softboi-hours)


End file.
